Brom Bones
Brom Bones is the secondary main antagonist from Disney's 1949 short The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (the second half of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad). He was voiced by Bing Crosby. Personality Washington Irving was very descriptive of Brom Bones personality. Disney's version lifted that description nearly word for word. He is"quite the hero of all the country bumpkin..." and he's "always good for a fight or a frolic. Still there is no malice in his mischief...". Role in the film In the movie Brom Bones is the town hero of Sleepy Hollow. He likes kidding around and drinking beer with his buddies, the Sleepy Hollow Boys. Brom likes to play jokes, particularly on the new school master, Ichabod Crane, but Ichabod is very good at ignoring these taunts. Brom Bones has always had his eyes on Katrina Van Tessell, the beautiful daughter of Baltus Van Tessell, the county's most prosperous farmer. His physique and bullying behavior always scares away rivals for Katrina's hand, but he finally finds a match in Ichabod, with his wit, speed, and kind behavior. Katrina plays the two off each other, and resulting in Brom becoming more jealous of Ichabod as he wins Katrina's favor. As they both try to escort her home from a day of shopping, Brom not only gets stuck with all the packages, he loses them as he tries to catch up with both Ichabod and Katrina and trips over the gate, gets locked out of the house, mistakes the sounds of Ichabod kissing a flower Katrina gives him for the two of them kissing, passes up the chance of finally knocking out Ichabod to look nice in front of Katrina, falls down a well as he sprints after him and is knocked senseless by a carelessly tossed horseshoe as he climbs back up. At the Van Tassel's annual Halloween party, Brom silently fumes as he watches Ichabod and Katrina happily dance together. He notices Tilda, a short plump woman sitting across from him who tries to flirt with him, but Brom is abhorred by her. Brom then gets the idea to switch Katrina with Tilda while on the dance floor. This backfires comically, as Tilda absolutely refuses to let him go. Brom succeeds in switching partners at least once, but Ichabod promptly cuts in, leaving Brom once again with his unwanted lady friend. He tries to follow Ichabod but Tilda keeps pulling him back until he manages to throw her in a closet and trap her inside. Brom spies Ichabod dancing on the cellar door, inspiring him to open it and get him to fall in. Unfortunately, Tilda emerges from the front door with a big "Yoo hoo!" and makes a beeline straight for Brom. Brom backs into the cellar and the door shuts on him. He gets out through the doors leading outside and is forced to watch Ichabod finish his impressive dancing, making him the hit of the party. Defeated again, the disappointed Brom is forced to admit that Ichabod has won again and his dancing is exquisite. Then, as Brom is eating a sandwich, he spots Ichabod knock over a salt shaker and nervously toss the salt over his left shoulder. The devious bully had discovered the schoolmaster's weakness: his strong belief in superstitions. Brom, taking advantage of this, promptly steps forward and begins to tell the story of Sleepy Hollow's most infamous specter, the Headless Horseman. As he gets into the spirit, his song becomes darker and darker, with him acting out the part to Katrina's amusement and Ichabod's growing terror. Brom concludes by telling how he met the Horseman himself last Halloween but escaped him by crossing the old bridge at the edge of the woods ("Once you cross that bridge my friends, the ghost is through, his power ends!"). That night Ichabod has a terrifying encounter with the Headless Horseman much like Brom's tale. As he manages to cross the bridge, the Horseman throws his head -- a blazing jack'o'lantern -- at Ichabod. The next morning Ichabod mysteriously disappears, and the only things that are found by the bridge are Ichabod's hat and a shattered pumpkin. Brom winds up marrying Katrina while rumors begin to spread that Ichabod is still alive and married to a wealthy widow in a distant county. No one in Sleepy Hollow belives these rumors of course, because they know that Ichabod had been spirited away by The Headless Horseman. Trivia * While it is not explicitly stated, the implication is that the Headless Horseman that Ichabod met was Brom Bones in disguise, and Brom (as the Horseman) successfully frightened Ichabod into leaving the Sleepy Hollow area and never coming back (or less likely, Brom killed Ichabod). The Headless Horseman's horse looked exactly like Brom's horse in the movie. * Brom Bones was an inspiration for Beauty and the Beast villain Gaston. * Brom Bones also inspired Sir Kay, a minor character from The Sword in the Stone. * Many fans believe Brom Bones is more of the hero in the story, since many believe Ichabod mainly wanted Katrina's money. Gallery Brom Bones 001.jpg|Brom Boned sings at the Halloween Party. BromBones01.jpg BromBones02.jpg BromBones03.jpg BromBones04.jpg BromBones05.jpg BromBones06.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:heroes Category:lovers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Foiled Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Husbands Category:Adults